


Doctors Orders

by InvalidHeart



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvalidHeart/pseuds/InvalidHeart
Summary: (Not yet Explicit, but eventually will be)The tale of Harvey and Farmer Theo, from meeting, to marriage, to married life.
Relationships: Harvey & Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s), Harvey/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Doctors Orders

When the farmer came to town, Harvey was curious. It’s not everyday you see someone move into a dying town, where the younger residents talk all about how they want to move to the city. Harvey had considered doing such himself after a couple of years in the valley, but never could bring himself to do it. The valley needed a doctor, and his conscience would be heavy if someone was injured in the mines and nobody was there to fix them up. Still, Harvey might enjoy living a quiet life that the farmer settled into. 

The farmer introduced himself to everybody his first day to town. Harvey had been manning the front desk, Maru off eating lunch somewhere when he walked in. He was interesting. Quiet, nervous, twisting his plaid shirt with his tanned fingers. 

“I’m the new farmer, Theodore. Some people call me Theo. Nice to meet you,” Theo said, looking up at Harvey. Harvey smiled. 

“It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Harvey, the local doctor. I perform regular check-ups and medical procedures for all the residents of Pelican Town. It's rewarding work. I hope you'll find your own work equally rewarding, in time,” Harvey responded. 

Harvey didn’t see much of Theo for his first year in Stardew valley. Theo would wave at everyone who crossed his path, but always seemed so busy. Even during events and holidays Theo would show up, chat with the mayor, and leave. It wasn’t until Theo’s second spring that Harvey realized what was going on. 

The mayor called a special event, where he announced that Theo had fixed up the community center. Everyone suddenly understood why the farmer had been so busy. He was single handedly fixing up the broken down building, though he claimed he had help. 

Theo seemed to open up more after that. He became popular in town, giving gifts to almost everyone and selling delicious produce to the general store that Pierre claimed was grown by him. Harvey particularly enjoyed the pickles Theo made that Pierre would sell. Despite all this Harvey felt a tad left out. Harvey was ignored at events and never given gifts. Theo seemed to be avoiding him. 

Theo wiped the sweat from his brow as the summer sun beat down on him. He combed his fingers through his short dark brown hair, moving the little pieces that fell into his vision back where they belonged. What a morning. He felt tired already, finishing his harvest of coffee beans. He would have to find a way to get those junimos to help with this in the future. Theo carried his bucket of beans over to his kegs where he began the process of making coffee. Drying, Roasting, Hot water, ground beans, and lots of filtering. By noon the smell of fresh coffee was drifting through the air. Theo sat on the ground next to the keg, pouring himself a mugfull of the coffee using the tap on the bottom of the keg. There wasn’t much coffee yet, but it would be finished brewing by tomorrow morning. 

Theo sipped at the bitter drink, closing his eyes and appreciating the ache in his muscles. He had enjoyed his time in the valley. In the little time he had been there he had achieved a lot and made friends with practically everyone. Everyone but… 

Theo took a quick drink of the coffee, scalding the roof of his mouth. Maybe he deserved it. He felt a little guilty for avoiding the doctor Harvey. Theo just couldn’t help himself. Sure, Harvey seemed friendly and was _ definitely  _ Theo’s type but whenever Theo even walked by that office he shuddered. He did not like going to the doctors, even if the only doctor available dressed like a history teacher and looked like he gave really good hugs. Theo couldn’t keep pushing it off though. He couldn’t deny his distant crush anymore and he also probably needed to get a checkup. 

Seemingly fate decided the time was now. 

Harvey walked by the train station, following the smell of fresh coffee. He was a bit embarrassed, going to where he was most likely not wanted, but the smell was intoxicating. All he had had for the last couple of years was the shitty instant coffee Pierre sold. Harvey could put aside his pride if it meant a chance to taste the real stuff again. 

Theo poked his head around the corner of a fence, locking eyes with Harvey. 

“Uh - um” the two said, interrupting each other. Both were blushing slightly, though either embarrassment or the hot sun beating down on them. Theo took a deep breath, as Harvey prepared to be sent away. 

“Would you like some coffee?” Theo said. Harvey froze for a second, but upon processing Theo’s words nodded his head excitedly. 

Theo disappeared into his house, as Harvey came forward. Soon Theo came out of his house with another mug. Theo sat his own mug on the small porch in front of his house. He silently went over to the keg and filled Harvey’s mug. 

“Would you like milk or sugar? Theo asked, handing the mug over. Harvey shook his head no, raising the mug to his nose and taking a deep inhale. Theo picked up his mug from his porch and pushed open his cabin door with his back, holding it open. 

“Come inside. The coffee is hot but the sun is hotter” Theo said. You’re hotter than either, Theo thought. Harvey seemed excited to be invited in, squeezing by Theo, their shoulders brushing against each other. He wanted to take a sip of this coffee so bad but would wait until they sat down. Theo left the door cracked open and walked with Harvey to the kitchen table. Harvey sat, and so did Theo. Harvey, unable to wait any longer, took a drink. He let out a moan as he did, enjoying the fresh coffee. Theo inhaled deeply, taking a long silent drink as Harvey made all sorts of noises of enjoyment. At least the coffee served as a good distraction for Theo from the way his stomach fluttered with warmth and his pants tightened slightly. 

They drank their mugs of coffee together slowly. They talked about work and the farm. Harvey complemented Theo’s produce. Theo told him about his previous job at joja corp. They sat at times, sipping in sync, enjoying the warm friendly silence. Theo finished his mug far before Harvey finished his. Theo leaned his elbows on the table, resting his head in his hands and listening to Harvey talk about his medical practice, only stopping his explanations to groan as he took sips of his drink. Harvey eventually finished his coffee and let out a satisfied sigh of relief. Theo smiled at him, glad he had enjoyed it. 

“Thank you for sharing with me,” Harvey said, “It’s impossible to get a fresh cup of coffee here. This was a real treat.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Maybe I could bring you a cup sometimes,” Theo said, picking up both the mugs and standing up to take them to the sink. He caught a bit of a whiff of himself as he stood up and realized maybe now wasn’t the best time. 

“Ah, I’m afraid I might not have been the best company I’m sorry. I’ve been working all day and didn’t know I would have visitors. I would have showered if I knew I would have company,” Theo ashamedly said. Harvey immediately stopped him. 

“Don’t be sorry! I was the one intruding really, I just couldn’t help myself from following the smell from town.” 

“Wow I didn’t know I smelled that bad you could smell me from there,” Theo joked, grinning back at Harvey as he finished washing the mugs. 

Harvey’s chest jolted a bit with laughter as he covered his mouth with a fist, grin peeking out from behind his hand. 

“The coffee, Theo! Trust me there’s not much I haven’t smelled in my practice, and you don’t smell nearly as bad as some of that stuff.” 

“Guess I’ll have to try harder then,” Theo joked again, chuckling at his own joke. 

There was a bit of comfortable silence as Theo put the mugs back in his cabinet. Harvey stood up and fixed his shirt. 

“Thank you for having me Theo. I truly appreciated it.” 

“No problem, we’ll have to do it again sometime,” Theo said, walking over and grabbing the door, pulling it open to the cool. Harvey got up and saw the time. The sun was only a couple of hours away from setting. 

“Hopefully nobody came by the clinic while I was gone,” Harvey muttered, stepping outside. 

“Bye Harvey, stop by again, okay?” Theo said, waving as the doctor left. 

Harvey turned and smiled for a second, waving as he walked away, “I guess I’ll have to!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this without re-reading, so there might be a couple of issues.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoyed! I'm not sure when chapter 2 will come out but hopefully soon!
> 
> If you liked it maybe drop a Kudos or a Comment? :)


End file.
